Los libros, mis amigos
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [OS/Muerte de un personaje] Hermione Jane Granger siempre había pensado que los libros la llevarían muy lejos. Este fic participa en el reto "Mil maneras de morir" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, tal vez para algunos este OS se considere Bashing a Hermione.

 _Este fic participa en el reto «Mil maneras de morir» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Los libros, mis amigos.**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo único

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

Hermione Jean Granger siempre había pensado que los libros la llevarían muy lejos. Cuando era pequeña, pensaba que los libros de historias fantásticas la llevaban a tierras y reinos lejanos y fantasiosos. Al ir creciendo, se ilusionó aún más al darse cuenta que con el conocimiento que lo ofrecían los libros la encaminarían al éxito.

Pero, cuando supo que era una bruja y entró a Flourish & Blotts, esa magnífica librería mágica en el Callejón Diagon, sabía que con ayuda de esos libros llegaría a ser alguien importante en ese nuevo mundo al que pertenecía.

Para Hermione lo que venía en esos libros era ley, si venía algo explicado y asegurado de que podría hacerse, ella por lógica —suya, por supuesto— debía poder lograrlo.

Su primer encontronazo con la realidad fue en sus clases de vuelo.

Había leído y releído algunos libros sobre técnicas de vuelo, escobas y quidditch. En teoría era una experta, pero ninguno de ellos le sirvió de manera práctica. Había sido un total desastre en clase. No había podido ni atraer la escoba a su mano.

Al darse cuenta de que sus habilidades para el vuelo eran nulas, prefirió desentenderse de ese tema y no darle importancia alguna. Pero esa no fue la única vez.

En tercer año pasó algo similar con sus clases de adivinación, pero su mente demasiado racional no le permitía adentrarse en esa rama y tampoco la dejaba ver que era su mismo razonamiento lo que no le dejaba avanzar en aquella asignatura.

Ya había estado harta de escucharse a sí misma decirse que tenía que hacerlo tal y cómo lo describía en los libros cuando la profesora Trelawney le dijo que ella nunca poseería el don de la adivinación porque su alma estaba tan seca y marchita como las hojas de sus libros, así que, fastidiada, había abandonado la clase.

Ahora en su sexto año, no podía concebir que Harry se volviera tan bueno en pociones con ayuda de un libro el cual fue alterado por algún idiota reescribiendo o reordenando los procedimientos de todas y cada una de las pociones. Incluso le dijo que no era confiable, que tenía que deshacerse de él, pero cada que se lo pedía a su amigo, este la esquivaba y alejaba el libro de su alcance.

Enfadada, se había alejado de él y de Ron, de quien no recibió el apoyo que esperaba, al contrario, le parecía más que genial que su amigo se hubiera convertido en el mejor de la clase.

Los días siguientes Hermione se alejó de ellos y se refugiaba en la torre de Astronomía pues sabía que, si sus amigos la buscaban y no la encontraban en la biblioteca —el lugar más obvio en dónde podía estar—, captaran que no deseaba estar con ellos de momento y que no usaran el Mapa del Merodeador para dar con ella. Además, no quería que descubrieran el hecho de que practicaba haciendo las pociones de las siguientes clases.

Una tarde, Hermione se encontraba preparando un poco de elixir de la euforia cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del salón. Fastidiada, pensando que sus amigos habían dado con ella, no se percató de que había agregado un ingrediente fuera de tiempo y cuando se levantó, una pequeña explosión y una bola de humo la aturdieron y cegaron. Por puro instinto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero tropezó con algunos libros de pociones e ingredientes que había sacado de la biblioteca.

Cegada y con el equilibrio perdido, no fue capaz de darse cuenta ni de recordar que el balcón se encontraba justo atrás de ella. El barandal no fue de mucha ayuda, su cuerpo pasó sobre él y se arrojó a una caída libre de más de treinta metros. Su vista se despejó a eso de la mitad, rápidamente buscó su varita en el interior de su túnica. Al no sentirla, el recuerdo de haberla dejado sobre los libros a uno de sus costados se reprodujo en su mente.

Hermione supo que, aunque arrojara un _Accio_ , la varita no llegaría a tiempo a su mano. Trató de repasar todo su conocimiento en busca de ayuda, pero sabía que era en vano sin su varita. Rendida, dirigió su mirada al césped justo debajo de ella.

«Los libros, mis amigos, han sido los responsables del ascenso que he tenido» pensó, «y también de mi caída» se dijo con un extraño humor en ella y cerró los ojos aceptando su destino.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

 **Bueno, llevo quince días con esto escrito y no he podido agregarle algo o arreglarlo un poco. Traté de llegar a las mil palabras, pero no me salió nada más, así que una disculpa si está un poco extraño.**

 **Decidí escribir sobre el único punto que me molesta de Hermione, el cual es que parece no disfrutar del éxito de los demás —incluyendo sus amigos— si eso significa que eclipsa o es mejor que el suyo. Por supuesto, esa es mi manera de interpretar a Hermione, mi punto de vista.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por haber leído.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 31/10/2016**


End file.
